elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abah's Landing
Abah's Landing is a city that appears in . It is located on the northwestern corner of Hew's Bane. Quests *Partners in Crime *The Shark's Teeth *A Secret Shame *Cleaning House *The Dark Moon's Jaws *The Cutpurse's Craft Locations *Abah's Landing Wayshrine *Abah's Landing Fighters Guildhall *Abah's Landing Mages Guildhall *Apprentice Lodgings *Bahrez's House *Bank of Abah's Landing *Banker's Office *Darano's House *Gemane's House *Glyphs of Magrus' Favor *Hew's Mane *Hubalajad Palace *Hoof In Hand Stables *Jamadin's House *Lady Balina's Mansion *Leaping Frog Courtyard *Leaping Frog Sundries *Pick Your Poison *Promenade *Sailor's Rest *Salvilo's Wonderful Potions *Sharper's Alley *Silver-Claw's Warehouse *Spotless Goods Shipping Concern *Sulima Mansion *Tall Papa's Hoard *The Diamond Thimble *The Dreamsnake *The Serpent and the Senche *Thieves Den *Velmont Mansion *Velsa's Villa *Weaver's Storeroom Districts Abah's Landing is split into four districts: Manor District The northern Manor District is the most grand location of Abah's Landing. It is home to the most wealthy and elite merchant lords and families of the city. ---- Bazaar District The central Bazaar District is home to the city's stores and common residences. It is also home to the docks/harbor of the city, containing many ships. ---- Warehouse District The southern Warehouse is a section of the city filled with cargo and workers, transporting goods in and out of Abah's Landing. It is off-limits to the Vestige, meaning that if one enters it, they will gain a bounty if detected. ---- Flooded District The south-eastern Flooded District is home to the city's slums and lower-class citizens. Nobody lives on the Crocodile-infested ground of the district, instead preferring to live higher up on the floors. Notable Items * *''Help Complete Abah's Local History'' *''Journal of Ventilias Proximus'' *''Kari's Hit List'' *''Lady in the Cistern: Andarri's Theory'' *''Lady in the Cistern: Quen's Theory'' *''Merchant Lords of Abah's Landing, Book 1'' *''Merchant Lords of Abah's Landing, Book 4'' *''Merchant Lords of Abah's Landing, Book 5'' *''Merchant Lords of Abah's Landing, Book 6'' *''Missing: Gordonkha the Shark and Lazy Murshez'' *''Missing: Khiruna'' *''Mudcrab Order Request'' *''Murshez Is Dead'' *''Prince Hew and the Haj Mota Chariot'' *''Prince Hew and the Three-Legged Race'' *''Saroldo's Greatest Treasure'' *''Silver Claw's Ledger *''The Red Curse, Volume 1'' *''To My Unknown Benefactor'' Characters *Abah's Landing Guard *Adenar *Aenthannir *Aldurlde *Alirfire *Alzabeh *Amjhad *Anbi *Andarri *Ardalure - Mystic *Ashahdr *Avrippe Jegnole - Leatherworker *Bailiyya *Bakhum *Balen Hlaalu *Belenius Lentinus *Bhosim *Bivale Dreleth *Brendngul *Brucus Gurges *Burdog *Calvus Marcrina *Cingulnya *Cirunra - Woodworker *Colaadron *Dahnadreel *Dan-Meesei *Dar-Zish *Delric Thielde *Dergla *Dhemeeta *Drinar Vilas *Durrinia *Eanurlemar *Earyawaen *Edundor *Elurmeril - Blacksmith *Erengor *Erthelgor *Farasad *Far'ren-dar *Fenteladir - Brewer *Ferlulril *Fethis Drarara *Fevus Dralen *Findarninur *Florentius Florius *Fothyna Indavel *Ghadffer *Ghaninad - Merchant *Gharakul - Armorer *Gherneem *Gilen Beni *Ginette Justal *Glagag gra-Khamug *Glooring *Gluthob *Golmerea Severin *Gom-Tulm *Gulargh *Hadkyr *Halidur *Halinargo *He-Cuts-the-Flesh - Chef *Hinhad *Hiroufar *Hola Fair-Hair *Husbifah *Jasmine Geves *Jera Decanius *Jherak *Jorckyld *Kalrzud *Kanadiy *Kari *Karzik *Kavdarubel *Khaygi *Kheriwa *Khubzyat *Lady Sulima *Laqshua *Lareika *Laurisac Zammes *Lianedirre *Machouz *Mahuza *Mamaea *Marane Tailas *Marayna Velmont *Marsim *Mathesa Darano *Mathilie Northwind *Maxelle Carsitien *Maxim Falvo *Mazhuz *Methulu Rurvyn *Mirasal *Mizhan *Mizibuk *Mizrayda *Mormelcarion *Mubdanath *Muglugd *Muhmeylah *Mulgabesh *Mozhenie *Nabar - Stablemaster *Nadofah *Nallorwen *Nalthenlir *Nathyne Selvilo *Nebzez *Nareb Beni *Narzasir *Nomu-Goh *Nonenamwen *Noryesar *Norerama *Nugwugg *Nyomie Gemane *Odeel-Tul *Ohalorne *Open-Hands *Ormax Kirbatha *Paawelaya *Parvana *Pawalar *Pelena Paterculus *Panardil *Penanlinwe *Penindur *Percius Loche *Percy Velmont *Qasrin *Quen *Raezargi *Rannonda *Rajmer *Regulus Decanius *Rensh *Rhadshathil *Rithussah *Rohefa *Rokrya *Ronwiramwen *Rushmeek *Ryeshta *Sabileh *Shabhehm *Shogorn *Shuzaad *Sig All-Friend *Silver-Claw *Sirone Ascent *Spencer Rye *Split-Nose - Enchanter *Taanya *Taminal - Clothier *Tanar Reni *Talvenyl Salvilo - Alchemist *Tasisa *Tavjor *Tavrina *Terirwen *Thiingelien *Thollebros *Thrag *Thragosh *Thromkjar *Tumma-Beekus *Unwudil *Uumernenil *Valnurion *Vasanha *Velan Brussiner *Velsa *Vilbia Antonius *Walks-Softly *Yanajah *Yll *Ysabel Lielleve *Xugirus-Dimik - Carpenter *Zahdarr *Zahideh *Zainabah *Zazamosa *Zazanisa *Zemiran *Zineah Creatures *Camel *Cat *Chicken *Dog *Dragon Frog *Goat *Horse *Mannequin *Monkey *Ox *Rat *Sep Adder Gallery Abah's Landing (3).png Abah's Landing (2).png Appearances * Category:Online: Hammerfell Locations